Pony For Sale
by toffeelola
Summary: Sequel to Past Life. Amy Just had her baby and things get a little hectic especially when Ty's mum comes to town and has a little surprise of her own, How will the guys at Heartland handle this turn of events?
1. Previously

_**Previously On Heartland…**_

'_Hey, careful', I looked around and saw Ty there._

'_What happened?' I asked wearily._

'_Remember, Chase shot you', Ty reminded me._

'_How long have I been asleep for?' I asked again._

'_We're so glad you're back', Lou said as she came and gave me a hug._

'_I'm glad to be back', I replied._

'_How to say what?' Jack asked._

'_Well, Amy's pregnant', I told him._

'_Ty!' I yelled, as he slowly awoke from his sleep, my hair had been messed up from the wind blowing on it and my eyes were a bit wide._

'_What is it?' he asked anxiously and came to me, 'is there something wrong?'_

'_Not with me', I replied, 'Someone dumped a horse at the end of our driveway and she's really thin.'_

'_I'll go take a look', Ty said, 'you go tell Lou that we have another customer and see if Scott's available.'_

'_Ty, this is my son, Beau', Blair told Ty._

'_Blair you never told me you had a son', Ty said to her._

'_Well, he was staying with my parents before but Ty, this isn't just my son, he's yours too', Blair explained, I felt a tear fall down my cheek before I wiped it away with my wrist._

'_Come on Beau, we have to', Blair stopped and looked at the horse in the arena, 'Where did you get her from?'_

'_Oh, she was dumped at Heartland about a week ago', I informed Blair._

'_Beau, we have to leave, Now!' Blair yelled as she just about dragged her son to the car._

'_Wonder what that was about', I thought out loud._

'_Ty, I'm sorry for being an overemotional wreck and for being so jealous', I said, it was kind of out of the blue but I realised then that maybe Ty having a kid with Blair wouldn't be that bad._

'_Amy, I'm the one who should be sorry', Ty told me, 'Amy, I love you.'_

'_It can't be, that's not right, I was so sure that, Ty I'm sorry, I should have been more understanding but I was just so sure that the result would be different but I guess I was wrong, will you forgive me?' Blair asked, 'I was just so sure that the result would be positive.'_

'_Blair, you and I both know that we never did that, so why did you say that I was his dad?' Ty asked when I noticed a tear in the corner of Blair's eye._

'_He's the one who dumped the mare here', Blair responded, 'She actually belongs to me, I got her for Beau when we were living with him, we kept her in a pasture down the road, everything was good for the first four or five years and then everything went downhill, he started drinking- a lot and he wouldn't leave Beau and I alone, I had to get us out of there but I couldn't take Penelope with me and I wanted Beau to have a good father but I didn't know that Ty was back with you, he knew I was coming here, that's why he dumped Penelope here, to scare us.'_

'_Amy?' I heard Ty's familiar voice but obviously he couldn't see me in the corner._

'_Ty', I answered as he rushed to my aid._

'_Ty, the baby's coming and I'm not even due for another five and a half weeks', I said with tears streaming from my eyes._

_Amy strained herself and with a little more effort she was able to give one last push and with that our baby was born. I noticed something wasn't right when I saw that the nurses were carrying a blue baby and she wasn't crying, they ran off to take her somewhere and no one told me what was going on._

'_Ty', Amy caught my attention, 'What's going on? Where's my baby?'_


	2. Reality Check

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but this is the sequel to Past Life, hope you all like it, Just to let you all know I am switching to third person instead of first person and the story is picking up right where the other one left off. I also intend of putting more than 10 chapters into the fanfics.**

_Chapter 1: Reality Check_

Amy sat in the hospital bed completely overwhelmed, it had been almost an hour since she had given birth and she still hadn't been able to hold her baby. Ty had gone to get her some water and her eyelids felt extremely heavy, after almost six hours of labour she wanted to get some sleep.

Ty came back and saw Amy give him a look that he had never seen before, she looked so defeated and so weak, the doctors had told the two parents that the baby was lucky to survive the gunshot but all the stress that Amy had been having for the last few months had sent her into premature labour.

"I'm Sorry Amy", Ty told her as he grabbed her hand, she looked at him in confusion.

"What for?" Amy questioned as she sipped her water.

"Everything", Ty answered as he bent over and gently pressed his lips to hers, Amy blushed slightly and realised that her legs were still in the stirrups, she had been too tired, distraught and preoccupied to be bothered to take them out but she did now.

"Ty, none of this is your fault, we have a daughter", Amy smiled as best as she could when she realised how much pain she was still in, for about the last hour Amy didn't notice the pain as she was still in a dream-like state but everything started coming to her now, "Ty can you please get a nurse everything hurts like hell!"

"Yeah sure", Ty replied as he got up from his seat and saw the look of discomfort on Amy's face.

As Ty left the room Jack and Lou came in with looks of worry yet also happiness on their faces.

"How are you going?" Lou asked as she sat on the bed next to Amy.

"Everything still hurts but Ty's gone to get a nurse for some pain medication", Amy replied pointedly.

Just as Amy said that a small woman in her late twenties or early thirties walked in with Ty. She wore deep red lipstick and her green eyes contrasted with her black hair which had been securely tied back into a bun.

"Okay, I'm going to put some medication into your IV drip and You will be pleased to hear that we have evaluated your daughter's health, both you and your daughter can be released within a week", the nurse replied with a somewhat serious tone in her voice as she injected the medication into the drip, Amy nodded her head and gave a weak smile.

"So, she's going to be okay?" Amy asked tentatively.

"Yes, but remember that you do have to give her a name", The nurse replied as she glanced at her clipboard.

"Lou and I are going to leave now so you two can give her a name", Jack said as both he and Lou left the room, Amy looked at Ty with tired eyes, realising that they hadn't chosen a name yet.

"Leda", Ty suggested.

"Summer."

"Emily."

"Lucy."

"Gretchen."

"You honestly want to name your daughter Gretchen?" Amy asked as they kept on dishing out names.

"Robin."

"Eleanor."

"Matilda."

"Kassidy."

"Maria."

"Melanie."

"Bronte."

"Willow."

"Okay, can we think of a name tomorrow, I can barely keep my eyes open", Amy told Ty with a pleading look on her face.

"Sure", he said as he went over and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Mallory jiggled Katherine who had fallen asleep just a moment ago, she had gone back to Heartland once she found out that everything was okay. She went into the nursery and gently put her into the crib.

"Mallory, is she asleep?" Lou asked as she walked into the house.

"Yeah, I just put her in the crib, How's Amy?" Mallory queried as she grabbed a glass of water.

"Tired", Lou replied, Mallory took a sip of her water, "Is Blair still here?"

"No, she went home with her mum", Mallory answered, "She said she'd come back for Penelope and the foal in a week or two."

"Cool", Mallory replied as she went outside.

"Caleb, I came back because I love you! I don't want to divorce you! Don't you get it!", Ashley yelled in frustration.

"I love you too Ashley, I just didn't think that you would be coming back, I thought you were going to divorce me", Caleb replied nervously.

"So what? You go and date other girls! Obviously our marriage didn't mean that much in the first place!" Ashley said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ashley, It does and did and, well, you get the point, I love you okay?" Caleb tried to comfort her, she didn't seem to be herself.

"Well, you know, for what it's worth I'm pregnant", Ashley announced before she left the caravan.

"Ashley, Wait!" Caleb called out in desperation but his efforts were fruitless.

"Muum!" Amy screamed, everywhere she looked there was darkness, she couldn't see what was going on, distant screams from a horse but couldn't identify where they were coming from.

Amy shot up from her bed and looked around, the room was dark and she couldn't see Ty anywhere, she shot her head to the side when she heard a baby whimpering. It took her a moment to realise that the baby belonged to her.

She pressed the button to call the nurse over, still feeling a little overwhelmed from the dream she just had, she realised she had been sweating when the nurse came through the door.

"Hello, How can I help you?" The nurse said, this time it was a different one, she had short brown hair and seemed a lot nicer than the previous one.

"She's crying, how do I make her stop?" Amy said flatly still feeling exhausted.

"She's probably hungry", The nurse replied, "I'll go retrieve the lactation nurse."

The lactation nurse was in shortly and showed Amy how to feed her baby, she cradled the young girl to her chest and allowed her to suckle so the nurse shortly left as Ty came in to see Amy breast feeding.

"Is this a bad time?" Ty asked nervously.

"Ty, honestly, we slept with each other remember? So I don't think it should be too weird if you saw me breastfeeding", Amy replied with a somewhat serious tone to her voice.

"True", Ty agreed as he went down to sit beside her, "When did she come out of nicu?"

"Not quite sure, she was here when I woke up about ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago", Amy replied when her daughter started to cry again, "Child, please stop crying."

Amy put the baby up to her shoulder and bounced her as best she could from her sitting position on the bed, praying that she wouldn't vomit down her back, until she finally burped and settled again, Amy sighed, she knew the next few weeks would be hellish.

"I don't understand why I can't go in and see my daughter and my granddaughter", Tim complained to the nurse at the registrar.

"I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are closed, you can come back tomorrow to see her", The nurse replied as Tim folded his arms and gave a very annoyed look, Shane looked down at his feet hoping that his father wouldn't embarrass him.

"It's okay dad, we can just come in and see them tomorrow", Shane assured him.

"Fine, I'll be back tomorrow", Tim told the nurse giving her a quick glare, the nurse just brushed it aside, things like that were all too common for her.

"I Don't know Peter", Lou looked around the empty lot, "Maybe we should put the nursery here."

"Hey, whatever you want honey", Peter told her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Do you really think that you and Caleb will be able to pull this off?" Lou queried as she looked up at him with nervous eyes.

"Yeah, all we need is a bit of grit, spit and duct tape and this house will be together in no time", Peter replied with a smirk.

"I honestly hope you intend to use real wood and nails to build this house", Lou said, holding back a smile.

"But that's no fun", Peter pouted.

"It's not supposed to be fun", Lou explained.

"Jack, you know, you should really wear sunscreen when you go out to work, statistics show people over the age of fifty have increased chance of getting sun cancer", Mallory said with her hands on her hips while Jack shifted hay bales.

"Mallory, if I was gonna get skin cancer I would've got it by now", Jack told her as he continued with his work.

"okay jack but don't come crying to me when you have a huge hospital bill", Mallory said, hands still on hips, "Just trying to look out for your health."


	3. Zabadago

"I just don't know what to do Amy", Ashley confessed as she sat at Amy's bedside, "I mean, what if this baby just makes things worse between me and Caleb?"

Amy sat up in her bed and listened tentatively to what Ashley had to say, she had only found out a day or so ago that Ashley was pregnant.

"You love him right?" Amy queried, Ashley nodded her head, "I know for a fact that he loves you, this baby isn't going to make things worse-trust me."

Amy smiled at her baby sitting in the isolette next to her bed, she loved her daughter with all her heart and if she could go back in time she would do the same thing all over again.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Ty, I need to talk to you", Caleb said as he took off his hat and walked up into the loft.

"What is it?" Ty queried.

"I just got some really big news from Ashley and I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do", Caleb replied as he leant against the wall whilst Ty sat on the bed.

"Well, what's the news?" Ty persisted.

"Ashley is pregnant", Caleb answered and Ty was well and truly shocked.

"Is it yours?" Ty asked Caleb, still in shock.

"I hope so, I mean, I think it is, surely she would tell me if it wasn't", Caleb answered unsurely.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Okay, now Shane, nice big loops", Tim said to his son who was in the arena with his steer, trying to rope it.

"Got it", Shane replied, he was preoccupied though and feeling a bit giddy about his new niece, he was going to the hospital later today with his father to go and see her. He watched the steer thoughtfully and when he felt the time was right, raised the lasso without any hesitation and began swinging it above his head before he aimed towards the steer and managed to get the rope around its neck. Tim applauded his son who still could hardly believe that he had done the task so expertly.

"So you are taking on after the old man after all", Tim told him with a slight grin.

"Looks that way", Shane said with a huge grin.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Amy cradled the baby and cooed at it, she couldn't believe it belonged to her and she was scared out of her mind, the little infant looked up at her with big bold eyes, there was no expression on her little face, she seemed so perfect and so innocent but also extremely small; to the parents dismay, however the doctors were very pleased at how developed she was even though she was five weeks premature, it increased her chances at surviving infancy. The nurse came in to check up on the new mother and her child and smiled slightly at what she saw, Amy had not noticed the nurse come in and was smiling at her child whom she still hadn't given a name to but she knew when she thought of a good name it would be worth the wait.

The nurse came over and checked both Amy's and the baby's vital signs, they were both in regular parameters which was extremely good.

"Well, Amy, seems you have yourself a bit of a miracle baby there, most babies born five weeks early would still be hooked up to oxygen tanks but yours seems fairly developed considering how early it was born, so have you thought of any names yet?" The nurse asked Amy as she sat on the bed next to the young mother and cooed at the infant, who had blue eyes like her mother.

"Well, I like the name Zoe and quite a few others, but we haven't quite decided yet", Amy confessed.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Well, I think it would be cool if she named her daughter after me, just sayin, I mean, I'll probably be babysitting her all the time like I do with Katherine", Mallory explained to Jack.

"Trust me, we don't need another Mallory around here", Jack replied.

"You know Jack, I'm a little bit hurt now, I think that a little Mallory Junior would be cool", Mallory Joked as she left the farmhouse.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Soraya wiped down the benches at Maggies, it had been a particularly quiet day and she was hoping to go in to see Amy and her baby later on when she was finished with work. Austin hadn't got into to much mischief lately but things had become extremely awkward between both him and Mallory, he wondered if she realised that he was just using her, he shrugged and continued mopping the floors.

Soraya leaned on the bench and took a sip from her cup that she had just filled with water as she watched the few remaining customers finish their meals and exit, it was then that something on the radion caught her attention. It was an article on the news. She half jumped when she heard the bell above the door ring but turned to see Ty walk in. He was about to talk when Soraya hushed him and he became suddenly confused until she turned up the radio so they could both clearly hear what the news reporter had to say.

"It has been comfirmed that the horse, Zabadago has been stolen", The radio blasted, "The stallion had been sold to an American stud for just under a million dollars and had been shipped over from England, however, was confirmed missing on the road trip from the boat to the stud, if anyone knows anything about the horse's whereabouts please contact local authorities, the owner has given a generous reward for anyone who finds the horse."

Ty cocked an eyebrow at this, curious and confused, Soraya went and turned the radio down and there was a moment of awkward silence before Soraya spoke.

"My uncle paid a large sum of money for one of his mares to breed to that stallion, the breeding was scheduled a month from now", Soraya explained.

"Amy's going to be all over this when she finds out", To said as Soraya handed him a cup of coffee and cradled her head in her hands while her elbows rested on the counter.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Hey Amy", Shane greeted as he walked into her room along with Tim, they saw Soraya was already there and conversing with Amy.

"I Suppose I should get going now", Soraya said as she got up, and waved goodbye to Amy with a smile on her face, Amy smiled back with sincerity before looking to see her dad and half-brother, whose pants were covered in dust.

"What have you two been up to all day?" Amy asked with a smirk, she already knew the answer but she figured Shane was probably eager to tell her.

"We did some roping", Shane replied with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, the kid's doing it like a pro", Tim added as Shane went up to see his little niece, he smiled when he saw her but didn't dare touch her.

"She looks a lot like you Amy", Shane told her as he compared their faces, Amy smiled at that, she had grown to love her little brother.

"Do you want to hold her?" Amy suggested, sitting up in her bed.

"I'd love to", Shane replied eagerly as Amy got out of the bed and grabbed the infant before handing the her over to Shane her clutched her securely yet gently at the same time, Amy was pleased.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ty dropped into the hospital at around six or seven that night to bring Amy some dinner, he knew she would be hungry and hospital food always tasted like crap and she would need the energy.

He rapped gently on the door before Amy invited him to come in. He walked in quietly, just in case his daughter was sleeping but he saw that she was in fact nursing from her mother. He frowned as Amy yawned, she was clearly exhausted and worn out, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was all ruffled, she looked like she would fall asleep at any moment now.

"How was your day?" he asked as his daughter finished nursing and Amy put her back into her isolette.

"Tiring", Amy replied as she yawned yet again, "Soraya came around and so did Shane and Dad, Ashley also came around-and guess what?"

"She's pregnant", Ty answered, confusing Amy somewhat and so answered her next question in saying, "Caleb told me, I brought you some food."

"Oh thanks", Amy replied as he handed the food to her and she ate it.

"Have you heard of the stallion Zabadago?" Ty asked her, causing her to stop and think for a second while she swallowed her food.

"if you're talking about the one with the million dollar bloodlines, the Thoroughbred from England? Then yes", Amy said as she took another bite from the food Ty had brought her.

"You won't believe the news I have for you", Ty told Amy, Amy looked at him in confusion and anticipation, what did any of this have to do with Zabadago? Was the stallion coming to Heartland? A million questions ran through her head and she was growing impatient, things seemed to take forever whenever she was waiting for something or when someone was giving her big news and she frowned slightly when Ty grimaced, she realised then that it couldn't be good news, maybe the horse wasn't coming to Heartland, but if not, then what does Zabadago have to do with anything? She really wished that he would tell her already. Why on earth did he have to take so long? She thought when she realised it had probably only been a second or two.

"Well, what is it?" She asked impatiently and he gave her a half smile before he finally opened his mouth, which felt like forever for Amy but had-in reality-only been a moment, and then he spoke.

"Well, Um…you see, Amy, Zabadago", Ty started, he knew that if he told her she'd be all over it and out looking for that horse, he knew that she did know Zabadago and had even watched a few of his races before he retired at the age of eight to breed, he'd won a significant amount of races and was a beautiful horse, that Amy admired and Ty knew that so he was bracing himself for her reaction that was to come of this news and he knew that she would be unsettled by what he had to say, "Zabadago's been stolen."


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

"What do you mean stolen?" Amy asked, panicked, even though the horse didn't belong to her she couldn't help but feel worried about it, she was still feeling emotional and tired from the pregnancy.

"He was reported missing not that long ago", Ty explained, "Amy, you shouldn't worry so much, you just had a baby."

"Ty, how is Penelope's foal?" Amy asked out of the blue.

"Well, she's a bit underdeveloped but besides that she's fine", Ty said with hesitation.

"I can feel a but coming on", Amy said with a slight grimace.

"But…" Ty began, "Penelope rejected her, Scott has been nursing her himself, he said that she'll need constant care over the next few weeks if she is to survive oh and I just remembered to tell you that my mum is coming to see the baby in a couple of days."

"Is she bringing Wayde?" Amy asked cautiously.

"I don't know", Ty replied honestly.

"Ty, you don't know if your step father is coming and this is something to do with _our _child", Amy told him, Ty looked at the ground feeling ashamed of his answer to her question, he knew he should have waited before he told her understanding that she would still be very emotional.

At that point the child began to cry, Amy felt like crying too. With everything that had happened that day she just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget about the world around her, her body ached an excruciating and unbearable pain and the conversation she had just had with Ty didn't help.

"Do you want me to get her?" Ty asked genuinely sensing Amy's mood was not a very positive one.

"No, it's fine, she's probably hungry anyway", Amy said, each word pronounced clearly but without feeling.

The next few minutes while Amy nursed her baby were very awkward, besides the occasional scowl from Amy when the baby bit too hard there was silence between them. After a few minutes Amy had fallen for the deception that her baby had settled but when she went to put her back in her small crib the baby began to wail again. Amy couldn't take it anymore, tears welled in her eyes and Ty came over and took the baby from her before he began bouncing the infant on his shoulder.

Warm tears streamed down Amy's face. She couldn't even keep her own child happy for twenty minutes, how was she supposed to do it for a whole lifetime? After a few minutes the child was sleeping soundly, Ty was a natural at being a parent, Amy felt somewhat jealous of his natural parenting abilities, Why was she such a bad mother?

"What's wrong?" Ty asked as he sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her back.

"You really wanna know?" Amy asked, Ty nodded so she continued, "I just gave birth to my first baby at eighteen and I wasn't even married, I haven't had a shower in the last twenty four hours, my whole body is aching, Penelope's foal got rejected by her mother, a famous horse has recently been stolen, your mother is bringing your dangerous step father to town and it's barely been a day and I'm already a horrible mother!"

"Honey, you aren't a horrible mother", Ty assured her but he could tell she wasn't convinced, "I love you and so does your child, whether you believe it or not."

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Yes, I apologise that your appointment for today was cancelled", Lou said again into the phone while she prepared dinner, "Well, Amy Fleming just had her baby last night so it is understandable that she couldn't come and do your appointment", Lou was becoming frustrated, Peter was standing nearby with Katie in his arms, "I'm sorry about the inconvenience but you will just have to wait until Amy is available", Lou paused again while she listened to the people on the other end of the line, "What do you want us to do?" She asked and listened to their answer, "Pay you for inconveniencing you? That's ridiculous!" Lou raised her voice but what they said next shocked her, "You can't sue us for that!" With that she ended the call.

"Please don't tell me I heard everything correctly", Peter said as he looked Lou in the eyes, knowing she was on edge.

"They want to sue us", she said, holding back tears.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Blair looked at her son as he read a book, she was finally happy, the police had taken custody of her child's father and she knew now that they were free. No more secrets or hiding things, just pure freedom. She still felt bad over the whole incident with claiming Ty to be Beau's father, even she knew it was impossible for Ty to be the father she couldn't help but hope maybe he would look after her and her son. She knew now though, after seeing him with Amy that he belonged with Amy not her and Blair had finally accepted that fact and was now able to move on with her life. Start from new beginnings.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"They can't sue you for that, can they?" Mallory asked as she ate another forkful of mashed potatoes.

"Well, they did travel quite a distance to have an appointment with Amy for their horse", Lou added.

The dinner table felt empty with only the four of them, Peter had stayed back at his and Lou's new house to look after Katie.

"Do you think they'll go through with it?" Mallory asked inquisitively.

"Most likely", Jack added.

"How much do they intend to sue us for anyway?" Tim asked as he read another paper

"They probably won't get that much but it's not just the money it's also our reputation", Lou said before she started clearing the table.

"I'm sure that everything will work out fine", Jack added.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ashley laid across her mother's couch as she flicked through the TV stations. The pregnancy had been taking its toll, even though she wasn't quite two months in yet. She had agreed with Caleb that she would live under the same roof as him if he got a decent house, she was still shocked at how close their marriage came to being over, but thrilled at the opportunity to be a mother. She began to think of Amy and Ty and their gorgeous baby, she couldn't wait to have her baby.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"The doctors were all shocked at how well she was doing considering how early they thought she was", The nurse said as she came in to check on the baby, "However, they realised that the pregnancy might have been further along than they thought, they now think that it would have been closer to four weeks premature rather than five."

"I'm just glad that she's doing well, do you know when I will be able to take her home?" Amy asked as she held her baby close to her chest.

"Hopefully within the next week, she seems to be recovering well", the nurse informed her before leaving the room, Amy looked over at Ty and could tell he was exhausted.

"You should go home Ty", she told him as she put her baby back in the small crib.

"No, I'll stay", Ty replied.

"Ty, go, I'll be fine", Amy assured him and gave a slight smile.

Honestly, she wanted him to stay with her the whole time, she was scared, tired, lonely and sore and she just wanted Ty by her side. It was selfish of her though, to want that, she knew Ty needed to rest just as much as she did. Ty got up from his seat and gave Amy a peck on the cheek before he left, she suddenly realised how glad she was that her baby was nearby to keep her company, she didn't know what she would do if she was in here by herself.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Mallory urged the pony into a canter and headed towards the small obstacle, she had taken a recent interest in show jumping and so decided to practice on Sundance. The small buckskin pony pranced and nodded his head before smoothly gliding over the jump. The wind blew in Mallory's hair and she smiled. She was happy with her life for the moment, coming so close to moving to Nashville, she considered herself lucky that she was able to stay.

"That a boy!" She told the pony whilst patting his neck when she noticed someone by the gate that she hadn't seen in a long time. Badger.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**I know you have all been waiting for an update for ages, sorry I haven't gotten around to doing it, I have had a lot of stuff to do etc. and had no time to do another chapter. Hope you liked it! Any suggestions for baby names for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated, please leave a review if you feel like it!**


	5. Coming Home

"Badger?" Mallory asked, he nodded his head as he walked up to the gate, "What are you doing here?"

"Mallory, I screwed up, I'm sorry, I did my time and I'm free now, I promise that I won't run off again", he said genuinely,

Mallory unmounted and grabbed Sundance's reins and walked over to the fence, she was nervous but excited at the same time.

"Badger, I want to but I don't know if I can just pick up where we left off", Mallory said to him as she went and walked out of the jumping arena, "So much has happened since then, I'm a lot older now and I've changed."

"I know, I just want another chance", He told Mallory as he walked alongside her into the barn.

"I Don't know Badger could you maybe give me some time to think about it?" Mallory asked with an apologetic look.

"That's fine", Badger replied as he helped her untack Sundance.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ty felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out to see a picture of Amy flashing on the screen, he unlocked the screen on his iphone and put the phone up to his ear while he was leaning on one of the barn stalls.

"Good news!" Amy said with an enthusiastic tone, different to what Ty last heard, which made him smile, "We can go home today!"

"Really? That's great, I'll be there in about an hour or so if that's alright", Ty replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm just so relieved to be going home, have you go the baby seat?" Amy asked while she was thinking about it.

"Yeah, I set it up yesterday", Ty answered as Harley started nibbling his shirt, "Stop that boy."

"What's that?" Amy asked confusedly.

"Harley's nibbling on my shirt", Ty said matter of factly as he pulled his arm away and heard Amy giggle on the other end, He heard Mallory talking to someone in Sundance's stall.

"Anyway, I have to go and pack and I'm sure Harley wants a bit of attention so I guess I'll see you in a bit", Amy said cheerfully, "I love you."

"Love you too Amy", Ty said before hanging up and walking to go see Mallory and the person she was talking to, it didn't take long before Ty was close enough to recognise that it was Badger that she was walking with.

"Badger, what brings you here", Ty said suspiciously, Mallory had become like a younger sister to Ty and he wasn't going to let Badger mess with her again.

"Well, I just thought I would come by to see Mallory now that I've got my life back on track", Badger replied confidently.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"I can't find the paperwork about that horse that's supposed to be coming here in two weeks", Lou said frustratedly as she attempted to pull out her hair.

"Don't worry, we'll find it", Peter replied with hope while carrying Katie.

"It's the first booking we've had in the last month or so, we need to get the business on track again because otherwise all the money is just going to disappear", Lou said while she looked through another pile of paperwork, "Found it!"

Lou held up the piece of paper Triumphantly before grabbing her baby from her husbands arms, Katie was nearly a year old now and was crawling around everywhere, Lou was so excited for her daughter's first birthday. Katie smiled at Lou as she held her up in the air.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Jack surveyed his ranch and waited for his daughter to come home, he still couldn't believe what had happened over the past year, he feared for his granddaughter Amy, she had been through quite a few ups and downs at the moment.

Jack snapped back to reality as a Taxi pulled up the driveway, Ty had been unable to transport their baby safely in his truck so requested a taxi instead. He could see Amy and walked down to the vehicle as it came to a stop, both parents looked exhausted although the baby appeared to be in quite a peaceful sleep.

"Hey grandpa", Amy said as she gave Jack a hug and nearly collapsed in his arms, Ty retrieved Amy's possessions from the back of the vehicle.

"You seem like you need some sleep", Jack told her in a concerned voice.

"Feels like that's the only thing I've been doing for the past couple of days", Amy remarked as she rubbed the bottom of her back, she went and took her baby out of the seat and Jack offered to remove the seat for the driver. Amy made a beeline for the nursery and placed the baby in the crib opposite that of Katherine, she realised how crazy this household would be with two babies under the same roof.

"Amy, I'm so glad your back!" Lou said as she came to hug her sister.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back, it's going to be so crazy with both babies", Amy commented, remembering how little sleep she had received over the previous few nights.

"Well, Peter and I actually have some news for you that I think will be a nice surprise", Lou said as her husband stood beside her and put his hand on her shoulder, Lou was bubbling over with excitement, "You remember when Mr Hanley passed away a few weeks ago and you took his horses, well we bought the property and it is absolutely beautiful!"

"Congratulations Lou that's so exciting!" Amy said with a smile as Ty came up behind her.

"We move in two weeks", Lou said proudly, Amy just wanted to sleep.

"When do we get our next problem horse?" Amy asked before she did anything else.

"Two weeks, his papers are sitting on the desk in the office", Lou said as she went to go make coffee, "Do you want a coffee?"

"No thanks, I think I'm going to go have a rest if that's alright", Amy said with a yawn.

"No problem", Lou replied as she waited for the coffee to boil.

Amy walked up the stairs and Ty followed her to her room, she dragged her feet the entire way and nearly collapsed onto her bed, she sat up and leant into Ty's chest, Ty put his arm around her lovingly and it was a moment before either said anything.

"Are you going to stay in the house tonight?" Amy asked and looked at Ty with pleading eyes.

"If Jack will let me", Ty remarked with a smirk.

"It'll be fine if we just sleep", Amy said, struggling to keep her eyes open, "Have you heard any news about your mother?"

"Not really, she wants to come over to see the baby maybe sometime over the next few weeks, she said that she has stayed in contact with Wade but she's not in a relationship with him", Ty said as he looked down at Amy.

"Well, that's good I suppose", Amy said before she fell asleep, Ty noticed her breathing slow down and held her there for another moment before kissing the top of her head and gently tucking her in.

"Goodnight Amy", He said as he left the room and turned out the light, he took out the box in his pocket and opened it to see the ring, he was hoping that soon enough it wouldn't be in the box anymore but rather instead on Amy's finger.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**Author's Note**

**How did you all like it? Sorry I took so long to update (yet again!)**

**Please review, I've had a few names for the baby come in but not many and I don't think she can go another chapter without a name.**

**How will Amy and Ty cope with the stress of a baby?**

**Will Ty propose?**

**Lilly is still keeping in contact with Wade…**

**Find out soon! (hopefully anyway)**


	6. The Naming Game

Amy didn't sleep very well that night, she was woken by the baby numerous times and just felt so alone, she wanted Ty to be there with her but she knew her grandfather would never allow it. The next morning was going to be there baby's naming ceremony. Amy looked at her clock, it was only 3 am but she didn't feel like she would be able to go back to sleep. She rose from her bed and went to the crib and lifted her baby and just cradled her until she felt somewhat tired and tried to sleep for another hour before she had to get up and start her regular morning routine.

Jack heard the baby cry several times but each time Amy woke up and tended to the infant. He was proud of her but also concerned, having a child was a lot of work, maybe he should consider allowing Ty to stay in the house.

Ty woke up early and wanted to surprise Amy. He walked into the house, it was now almost 5 am. He went to check on his daughter first, she slept peacefully across the room from Katie. He then went to check on his girlfriend and found her also sleeping peacefully. He walked into the room and could tell that Amy was semi-conscious so he lifted her up so she was now sitting on the bed and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Morning gorgeous", Ty said with a smirk.

"You're so cheesy Ty", Amy replied with a yawn, "I really don't know how long I can do this for, I got up three or four times last night."

"I should have been there, you're already tired enough" Ty said in a guilty tone.

"Anyway, I should go check on Spartan before the baby wakes up" Amy said, "Would you be able to watch her this morning? I really want to go for a ride."

"Yeah, I'll watch her", Ty said as he gave her a hug and walked over to the nursery.

Amy walked out the door and over to the barn, it had been a while since she had been there and Spartan whinnied when he saw her causing the other horses to stir as well. She opened Spartan's door and he sniffed her shoulder.

"Hey boy", Amy said as she gave him a quick kiss on the nose and slipped a bridle around his head. Within ten minutes she had him fully tacked up, she mounted and left.

She felt like she had only been gone for ten or fifteen minutes but when she checked her cell phone she realised it must have been more like an hour. She sat and watched as Spartan grazed happily on the grass and Amy felt a buzzing in her pocket from her phone, she picked it up and saw it was Lou.

"Hello?" Amy said as she picked at the grass with her free hand.

"Yeah Amy, after the naming ceremony today would you be able to go and see someone about their horse, they can't get him into a trailer so they want you to go out and see them", Lou explained to her.

"Yeah sure, See you soon", Amy said as she hung up and put the phone away, she grabbed Spartan's reins and pulled herself back into the saddle.

Amy arrived back at Heartland and put Spartan away in his stall, she saw Ty in the barn cradling his daughter and she smiled, she knew he would be a great father.

"Hey", She said with a smile.

"Look it's mummy", Ty said to his daughter with another smile and then went and gave Amy a light kiss, "How was your ride?"

"It was good, I think I needed some fresh air, I've got a client I need to go out and see after the naming ceremony today", Amy said, Ty grew a confused expression on his face so Amy answered his silent question, "Lou called me while I was out on my ride today."

"You ready for the ceremony", Ty asked as they walked into the house, everyone had gathered around, Peter, Lou, Katie, Jack, Tim, Shane, Soraya, Ashley, Caleb, Scott and even Lilly, Ty's mother.

"Hi Lilly, it's good to see you", Amy said with a smile and gave Lilly a hug.

"Glad to be here, you're looking great considering", Lilly said with a smile.

"So, are we all ready then?" Jack asked as Amy took the baby off Ty. Everyone nodded their heads to signal they were ready.

"Okay, well then, Ty and I would like to present to you our gorgeous baby girl, Amber Marion Borden", Amy said with a big smile, Ty wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned down at his daughter, everyone clapped and Amy placed her daughter's hand on a stone. Amy went over to see her friends Soraya and Ashley.

"She is so cute", Soraya said, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure", Amy replied as they went to sit down in the lounge and Amy passed Amber to Soraya and then turned to Ashley, "So, how are you going?"

"I don't know honestly, Caleb's been seeing other girls, I mean I feel miserable all the time from this baby, I'm worried that Caleb and I won't get back together and my, our baby is going to grow up in a broken family", Ashley said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out", Amy said as she gave Ashley a hug.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"They can't do that can they?" Lou said into the phone to her lawyers, the law suit arrived in the mail the other day and Lou had been stressing about it ever since, Peter was concerned about his wife, with the stress of this law suit and moving into the new house, "How much?...We can't afford that! Surely we didn't put them out that much, we even said on our website that we would not be taking any bookings or appointments for those two months! So where did we go wrong? Fine, I'll come in tomorrow or maybe the day after, Bye."

"How bad is it?" Peter asked with a worried expression, Lou gave him a grim look and didn't say a thing, she didn't need to.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Dad can't I stay a while longer? The holidays aren't quite over yet", Shane complained.

"No, I told your mother I would get you back before the holidays were over so she could spend some time with you", Tim said sternly.

"Oh but it's not as fun back at Moosejaw, please, just one more day, I don't want to go back tomorrow", Shane pleaded.

"I'll have to check with your mother but if she wants you back tomorrow there'll be no arguing okay?" Tim said, softening up a little.

"Okay", Shane answered.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Mallory went and checked on Penelope and the foal, Blair was supposed to come and pick them up today however she called saying she couldn't come out for another week. She went and tacked up Copper to do some jumping with him, Badger soon appeared just outside the stall.

"Badger! You scared me", Mallory said as she took Copper out.

"I'm sorry", He replied jokingly.

"What do you want?" She asked before rolling her eyes and tacking the horse.

"You", He answered with a smirk before Mallory lightly punched him in the arm.

"Do you know how corny that sounds?" Mallory told him.

"Couldn't help it", Badger said to her, "You jumping again?"

"Yeah, I've been riding Sundance lately but I want to start trying it out on Copper", Mallory told him as they both walked out into the jumping arena.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"I don't know Ty, I want her back but I don't think she'll come back", Caleb said to Ty.

"Just let things sort themselves out, I mean Amy and I got into a huge fight while she was pregnant and we got it sorted out", Ty said, "The thing is though have you been with other girls since you and Ashley got back together?"

"Well, I might have caught up with some old ex-girlfriends but only to catch up, nothing happened", Caleb told him.

"You see, that's where you went wrong, they always think something happened, I mean I had to get a paternity test to convince Amy that I wasn't Beau's father", Ty explained to Caleb.

"What do I do then?" Caleb asked.

"Just tell her the truth and tell her you won't do it anymore", Ty said to Caleb.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Next month?" Jack said into the phone to Lisa who still hadn't returned from France, "That's a long time, you've already been gone for nearly two months. Okay, I guess I'll see you then."

"By Grandpa, I'm off to see a client, Ty will be watching Amber while I'm gone so don't worry too much", Amy said with a smirk as she left to go see the client.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**Thanks to XWildAtHeartX for the name Amber.**

**Hope you all like it. Not really a cliffhanger, except for the mystery client, if you look closely you might be able to figure out who it is, no further spoilers, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, Please review and let me know what you think **


	7. Something's Not Quite Right

Lou sorted through the papers in her office, she had finally managed to sort out some customers for Amy to work with, they would all arrive in a few weeks' time. Meanwhile she had been working on sorting things out for this law suit, she never thought that a client would sue the business simply because her sister was having her baby. Most of the clients who had been turned down understood. Lou opened up her email and noticed one about Trigger.

She sighed, the colt had grown so much since they last saw him. He was going to be Katie's first horse, she had asked Amy to teach Katie all the ropes when she was older and Amy seemed happy to.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ashley looked in the mirror, she had decided to forgive Caleb for 'catching up' with some of his old girlfriends. They were heading down the right road now and she was pleased, they had put a deposit on a piece of land with a small house on it and would be moving in next month, she would be in her second trimester by then. She was excited to be starting fresh with Caleb, just as she was thinking about him he came up behind her and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Hey beautiful", He told her as he kissed her neck before she turned to face him.

"Hey", Ashley replied as she placed her hands on his chest with a grin, "I've been thinking, when we move in, to our new house that we could place the nursery across the hall from us."

"Sounds good to me", Caleb said as he kissed her on the cheek, his arms resting on her back, "You know I love you right."

"Yeah…" Ashley said with a hint of uncertain sarcasm, just to tease her husband.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Hey Badger, do you want to go get something to eat tonight? Normally I would stay here but Lou's volunteered to be chef-need I say more?" Mallory said, sitting next to Badger on the fence around the circle arena.

"That sounds good to me", Badger told her, with a slight grin.

Mallory jumped down from the fence to see Ty taking Harley to his stall, he must be bringing the horses in for the day it was nearly 3 in the afternoon.

"Hey Ty, where did Amy go off to?" Mallory questioned.

"She had to go see a client", Ty answered.

"So who's watching Amber?" Mallory asked.

"I just put her down when she fell asleep", Ty replied as he closed Harley's stall.

"Wait, who's the client?" Badger asked Ty.

"Not sure", Ty said back to him, placing the halter and lead rope back in the tack room, "Mallory do you feel like mucking out some stalls?"

"Not really but I'll do them anyway", Mallory replied.

"So Ty, you're meaning to say that you just let Amy go off on her own to meet a random stranger that she's never met before on a secluded property?" Badger queried, which made Ty think.

"I suppose if you put it that way", Ty said, realising that maybe he should have gone with Amy, suddenly a loud noise came from the house and Ty sprinted to go check on his daughter.

When he came into the house he could hear Amber crying, Lou was in the office but Peter had taken Katie when he went into town to run some errands. He went to her crib and picked her up gently and cooed at his child.

"What happened?" Mallory asked as she came through the door, confused just like the others.

"I'm not sure", Ty said as he placed the baby back into her bed, he noticed the window in the nursery was open so he shut and locked it.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Amy arrived at the property and saw the horse trotting around the arena, she could swear she's seen that horse somewhere before but she couldn't put her finger on it. She parked the car and looked around, she couldn't see anyone around the place. She walked into the barn and nearly choked on all the dust, something didn't feel right, the whole place was worn down yet why was this beautiful stallion doing here? Surely such a well-kept horse couldn't live on a property that was in such poor condition. Amy grabbed out her cell phone and called Ty.

"Hey Amy", Ty said on the other end of the line, "What's up?"

"I don't know, there's nobody here and the whole barn is in a shambles, I can see the horse out the front and he just looks like he doesn't belong, I think that I'll just come home, I'll check in another day, there's something weird about this place anyway", Amy said, surveying the property.

"Okay, so I'll see you in what, half an hour?" Ty queried, feeling a pang of guilt remembering what Badger had said to him earlier.

"Yeah sure", Amy said as she hung up the phone. She decided to quickly inspect the house, she couldn't find anything in there and left trying not to snoop around too much.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Soraya wiped the tables and turned the radio up, finally a song was playing. It always felt like she was just listening to people talking rubbish on that radio so she was always pleased when they finally played a song. She would be finished work for the day in half an hour and decided she would go to Heartland to see Amy and her little family.

Soraya felt somewhat lonely now that all her friends were moving on and having families and she wasn't even in any relationship, she really needed to get out more and meet some people.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Please stop crying", Peter said as he jiggled Katie in his arms, the crying baby just wouldn't stop.

"You're doing it wrong", Jack, who had just met up with Peter at Maggies, told him. Peter gave the crying baby to Jack and within minutes she was hushed, Peter gave Jack a questioning look, "I have a lot of experience."

"So, got more feed to collect?" Peter asked, hoping to strike up a light conversation.

"How'd you know?" Jack said with a hint of humour, "So you and Lou ready for the big move?"

"Yeah, about that…" Peter started, "Renovations aren't going according to plan, we might have to wait another couple of weeks."

"So you mean we have to put up with two babies for another couple of weeks?" Jack said, slightly aggrevated.

"Uh..kinda…yeah", Peter answered in an apologetic tone.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"So Ty, when are you going to pop the question?" Mallory asked, halfway through their game of scrabble, after the incident earlier they figured it best to stay in the house for a while so the three of them decided to get out the old Scrabble board, "I mean, you already skipped that step really so it shouldn't be too bad now."

"Wait, Ty, you're going to propose?" Badger asked, astonished by this new news.

"At some point, hopefully", Ty answered. He placed some letters on the board and got up to go check on Amber while the others had their turns, He opened the door and thought he would wake her when it creaked, surprisingly it didn't. Ty soon found out why, when he went over to see her, she was gone, there was nothing there, his heart started racing, He ran out to see the others with a panicked look on his face.

"What happened?" Mallory asked, panicking too.

"She, she's gone!" Ty answered, his voice quavering.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**Hope you all liked it!**

**I have decided that it has taken me waaaaaaaayyy too loooooooooooong to write this fanfic and I have just gotten some awesome ideas for the next one in the series so I am trying to move it along as fast as possible.**

**Please leave a review, they make me happy and inspired! **

**Cliffhangers, gotta love 'em!**


	8. Search Party

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a truck pull up on the driveway, _'it must be the owner', _ she thought. He came out to greet her and she could swear that she knew who it was she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi, Amy is it?" Amy nodded and shook his outstretched hand, "I'm Mark."

He used his middle name as he didn't want Amy to know who he really was, he could get in a lot of trouble for something like this.

"I see you've met Bobby", He said gesturing towards the horse.

"Uh…yeah, he's a nice looking horse", Amy replied nervously.

"Yeah, I want to sell him but he's got this biting problem", He told her.

"Well, I'll see what I can do", Amy replied, she looked at the horse again and tried so hard to think of where she had seen him before.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"What do you mean she's gone?" Mallory asked in a panicked state.

"I don't know, she's not in her crib", Ty explained, his eyes wide, he felt so stupid to have let someone come and take his child, he should have been watching her more carefully, he felt so horrible and gutted, he just didn't know what to do.

"Who's not in her crib?" Lou asked as she came into the house.

"Amber's missing", Mallory said in a quiet voice.

"Missing?" Lou said, "What do you mean missing? How do you lose a three week old baby?"

"I, I don't know", Ty said, trying to rip his hair out.

"Okay, Okay, everyone just calm down, I'll go and call the police department, Ty, go search around the property with Badger, then Mallory you can come with me", Lou said, trying to calm the situation.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"What do you mean, 'Missing?'" Jack asked Lou on the phone, Peter became interested and gave Jack another questioning look when he hung up, "Amber's missing."

"Wait, What? Missing, how?" Peter asked, shocked.

"Apparently Ty said he heard a racket at the house and checked on Amber and she was fine, they stayed in the house for maybe an hour and when he went to check on her again she was gone", Jack replied as they got into his truck and started it, Peter was carrying Katie securely as there was no baby seat.

"Wait, so did she get taken?" Peter wondered.

"Possibly", Jack replied as they drove back to Heartland.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Amy went into the ring when her phone started vibrating, she picked it up and saw that it was Ty calling so she answered it.

"Hey Ty, what's going on?" She asked, not noticing Mark was listening in to her conversation, "What! She's missing! N-no, sh-she can't be! Okay, love you too." Amy hung up the call and left the ring to talk to the owner.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I just found out my daughter is missing", Amy told him as she went to her truck.

"No, you're not leaving until you've finished what you came here to do", Mark said stubbornly as he retrieved something from the vehicle, Amy gasped when she saw what, or more, who it was.

"Where did you get her from?" She yelled.

"Oh, well your boyfriend was busy playing scrabble with some friends and not paying attention, it wasn't that hard really", He said, a single tear escaped Amy's eyes, "If you want her back you'll do as I say.

Amy suddenly realised what was going on, it all made sense now. The horse, it wasn't Bobby, she knew now where she had seen him before, on a racetrack. It was Zabadago, how could she not have noticed, now if only she could put her finger on where she had seen him before.

"Fine", Amy said, admitting defeat.

Amy walked into the arena and approached the horse. He lunged at her a few times with his mouth but was unsuccessful, she grabbed a handful of grass that was growing just outside the fence and offered it to him, he wouldn't take it. Amy knew then that it was most likely to be more of a physiological problem than a psychological one. She grabbed the side of his halter and inspected his mouth; sure enough she found some ulcers just around his lips, probably from someone pulling too hard on the reins.

"You know it doesn't take a genius to realise there are ulcers on his mouth", Amy told him, avoiding eye contact.

"So that's why he's been biting", He answered as he came into the arena, "nothing that can't be fixed."

All of a sudden he looked down at Amy and placed his hands on her waist, she squirmed but he wouldn't let her go, he pressed his lips to hers and her eyes widened. She yelped and screamed but nobody could hear her, except for her daughter who was sitting in the back of the truck

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ty hadn't received any word from Amy since he called her last, he figured she must have been out looking for their daughter like he was. It was a lot later in the day now and Ty was starting to become really frantic, he didn't want the day to end without knowing where Amber was.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Tim said goodbye to Shane as he got into his truck and got ready to leave Moosejaw, as much as Shane had wanted to stay another day his mother wouldn't allow it. He received a call from Lou just then informing him about what had just happened to Amber. Suffice to say he felt lucky there were no police cars driving past him on his way back because they would've taken all the money from his back pocket and then some, at the rate that he was driving anyway.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Caleb, any news on Amber?" Ashley asked as Caleb walked into Ashley's mother's house, Ashley would be staying there until they moved into their new house.

"No, Ty's worried sick, blames himself", Caleb said as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water, he had been assisting Ty and many others in the search for the missing infant.

"It's not his fault though, it could happen to anyone", She said as she rubbed her flat stomach lightly.

"How're you feeling", Caleb asked and came and sat down on the lounge next to her.

"Like I'm going to heave my guts up", She replied, Caleb inched away from her jokingly and she gave him a light punch on the arm, "You're so uncaring."

"You know I love you", He said as he gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Well that's what you keep telling me", Ashley replied.

"That's because it's true", Caleb told her with a smirk.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"So I guess no dinner tonight?" Badger said as him and Mallory surveyed the property, Lou already tried the police department and they said that they hadn't found anything, Lou told them to either contact her or Amy if they had anything.

"It's looking that way, we could always go tomorrow", Mallory told him.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Badger asked as he looked at the sky, it had to be close to five in the afternoon.

"Maybe", Mallory answered, "Hey, I never got to ask you how art school's going."

"Yeah, it's going good, I've been missing you though", Badger explained.

"Yeah, just like Ty's missing his baby right now", Mallory replied.

"Pretty much", Badger said as he put his arm over Mallory's shoulders

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**Wow! These updates are going fast!**

**So, there goes another chapter!**

**Bet you are all keen! Hoping to start the next fanfic before October, three chapters left for this one!**


	9. Relief

Amy woke up, she didn't realise where she was until the memories came flooding back a moment later. The turnout of events she wished she could erase from her mind,

"_If you tell anyone I'll kill them", He told her as she screamed._

Amy tried to erase that terrifying scene from her head as she put her shirt back on, fortunately Mark was nowhere to be seen, neither was Zabadago. She found her phone on the ground not far away and saw Amber resting in a basket.

"Oh Amber, how long have you been there for?" Amy said as she picked up her baby and cuddled it, thinking of what could have happened to her just being left out on her own in the middle of nowhere, dangerous animals existed in places like this, Amy found a note that had been attached to the basket which scared her, "I'll be back."

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ty looked up at the black sky, still no news about his child or girlfriend. It was getting late and he assumed everyone was tired and probably wanted to go to sleep, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep.

He had been searching for hours, the police department didn't have anything or at least not an hour ago. He sighed, what could he do except feel guilty about the whole situation?

He heard the ringtone on his phone and felt a wave of relief when he saw Amy's name appear on the screen, he unlocked it and answered.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Can you imagine if that had been us", Lou said cuddling up to Peter as they looked into the nursery which their daughter was resting in.

"Almost makes me nervous to leave her in there overnight", Peter said as he switched off the light.

"Don't worry, we can always lock the window and her door", Lou answered with a slight smirk.

"Do you think they'll find her?" Peter questioned with a tone of seriousness.

"I don't know, even if they do she might not be in very good condition I mean she wasn't very old, Katie is over a year now but Amber is still an infant", Lou spoke before giving a yawn, "I'm going to go to bed, let me know if anything happens. Okay?"

"I will", Peter said as he pressed his lips to hers and she went to bed.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Yes, I know, I've talked to Ty, we've been looking all day", Jack said to Lisa through the phone.

"Jack, if she doesn't show up in the next few days I'm going to come back to look for her, I can probably get a ticket if I really push for it or pay the big money", Lisa explained, worried about Amber.

"I'm sure she'll show, I'll let you know if anything happens", Ty said to her as Peter walked past him to retrieve a glass of water, "Okay bye, Love you too."

"Is Ty still out there searching?" Peter enquired as he sipped at his water.

"Yeah, I just came in about ten minutes ago and he refused to stop looking, I don't know if he'll even stop until he knows everyone is safe", Jack said, leaning on the counter to look out the window, seeing Ty's silhouette against the light of the moon.

"It must be hard for him", Peter stated, placing down the now empty glass, "I know how I would feel in his shoes."

"Yeah, he blames himself for it", Jack agreed, turning away from the window, "I should probably go out to see him soon, it's not right to leave him out searching on his own, he went all over town, rode through pretty much every part of the property and it looks like he's back on the phone, probably checking at the police department again."

"Yeah, Lou went to sleep, I don't know how much longer I could stay awake for, has Caleb gone home yet?" Peter asked, sitting down at the small table in the kitchen.

"Yeah, he wanted to spend some time with Ashley before she went to sleep", Jack answered as he put his coffee cup down on the table and sat across from Peter.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Hey", Ty said to Amy through the phone.

"Hey..um…Ty", She said, Ty could hint a quavering in her voice and she sounded like she had just been crying, "I've got Amber with me."

"Really?!" Ty had a huge wave of relief wash over him.

"Yeah, um, the, er, police department told me they had her so I went and picked her up, she's fine and sorry I took so long the owner of the horse showed up and he told me about the horse", She said, Ty could hear her yawn, "I'll be home soonish."

"You sound tired, I'll grab Jack and he can drive your vehicle home and you and Amber can come home with me", Ty suggested.

"Um, Okay, I guess I'll see you soon then, do you know where the place is?" Amy questioned letting out another yawn.

"Yeah, Lou knows where it is, I'll be there as soon as possible", Ty said as he walked towards the house just as Jack was coming out.

"Who was that?" Jack asked as he approached Ty.

"Amy", Ty said with a slight smile.

"And…"Jack said with a hint of impatience.

"She's got Amber with her", Ty said, "The police department had just found her and gave her to Amy, she's going to meet us at the property where she had the client. I told her that you and me would come and pick her up so you could drive her vehicle home."

"Yeah that's fine, let's go then", Jack told him as they went to Ty's blue truck.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Amy cradled her daughter and tried to ignore her headache. Her whole body felt sore and she hoped that neither Ty nor her grandfather would notice any of the bruises or cuts on her, considering it was now pitch black. It wasn't long before she saw the two men pull up and her lips curled at the edges, she was so relieved to see them. Ty jumped out and ran to her to embrace her in a hug, Jack taking things a little slower.

"I'm so glad you found her, I'm so sorry", Ty said as he rested his forehead on hers and looked down at their daughter.

"What for?" Amy asked before it clicked, "Oh, Ty none of this is your fault, don't you dare think that."

"Have you been here all day?" Ty asked as he surveyed the place while Amy gave him Amber and went to give her grandfather a hug.

"Umm…Yeah, the owner of the horse arrived and I was able to work with him, it took a while but I think he'll be fine", Amy said as she walked towards Ty's truck.

Jack had already departed after he quickly greeted Amy and Amber. Amy seated herself into Ty's truck as Ty did the same, things were quiet for the trip home and Amy felt like she would fall asleep. When they got back to Heartland Ty went and put Amber into her cot and Amy made a beeline for her bed.

Ty went and gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned off her light switch before he went to the loft. He thought about the events that had happened today, some things still didn't make sense. Amy had said that the police had found her, then why didn't she get picked up at the police department? Had she spent the whole day working with the horse? Where was the horse? So many questions invaded his mind so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Hopeful

Amy tossed and turned in her sleep, images invaded her mind of the day she had just had, she shot up from her sleep to see the sun was beginning to rise. She had risen before her alarm was due to go off so she simply pulled the plug out. Amy decided she had to tell Ty, not all of it but some at least, she would tell him about the horse and the horse only. She made herself decent and stared in the mirror, blinked a few times before leaving the room. She checked on Amber to see her sleeping soundly and shut the door before she headed to the barn. Spartan nickered and she smiled, deciding to get some of the morning chores out of the way as soon as possible.

Amy had fed all the horses and started to clean some of the stalls when Badger came in. Amy still found it strange to have Badger around, he had been absent from Heartland for so long but whatever he had done during that time had obviously been for the better.

"Is Mallory around?" Badger asked with his hands in his pockets.

"I think she might have gone home last night because I haven't seen her and if she did she won't be here for at least another hour or so", Amy answered as she closed Magician's stall.

"Okay, thanks", Badger answered as he left the barn.

Amy thought about time, she was going to be nineteen next month, she felt so old. Katie was eighteen months old now and Amber was three weeks. Ty had recently turned twenty-two and Amy realised that time went by faster than she wanted it to.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ashley hadn't been able to sleep and kept thinking about her baby and when she would be moving in with her husband, she smiled in her bed and felt a warm fuzzy feeling. She walked downstairs and grabbed a sandwich before she checked the time, it was still fairly early but obviously her mother had already been up as she had left a plate wrapped in cling wrap leftin the fridge with some bacon and eggs and a note that said, 'Wouldn't wake you, enjoy your breakfast '

Ashley smiled and eagerly ate the meal before she walked outside to see the horses and Caleb who was already there, she was glad that her stomach hadn't screamed and run off after she ate the eggs and she felt light and bubbly, until she thought about Amber, she now wanted to ask Caleb if the found her.

"They found her last night, Amber that is", He told Ashley and she hugged him, a wave of relief washing over her, "The police station handed her over to Amy when they found her."

"Hey, do you know if Blair is taking back that mare and foal?" Ashley asked, she didn't know why the thought popped into her mind, "Because I heard that the foal was rejected by the mare."

"I'm not sure, why?" Caleb asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you know, when we move to our new place we might want to put a few horses on it", Ashley said with a smirk.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Mallory finished her breakfast and headed over to Heartland, Badger had sent her a text saying that they found Katie and she was so relieved that they had. She couldn't wait to go and see Badger, she was going to ask him out on a date again tonight and hopefully it would work off better this time, without kidnappings and such.

She arrived at Heartland and went to go see Copper, he whinnied when he saw his friend and she smiled back at him before tending to his morning regime. She gave him some tonics in his food, not that he was ill physically or mentally but Mallory gave him them occasionally just to keep him a happy horse, she went around to find Badger and found him nursing Penelope's foal.

"Hey Badger", Mallory said, "Wanna try going out again tonight? Unless something else manages to go wrong."

"Yeah sure, I mean surely after last night tonight will be fine", Badger said as he got up from his kneeling position and walked over to the gate where Mallory was with the bottle containing milk in hand.

"You never know, there might be a black hole that could suddenly develop out of nowhere and just envelop all of Heartland", Mallory answered with a smirk.

"Yes, because that just happens all the time doesn't it?" Badger replied sarcastically.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Lou answered the phone, she was hoping it was not another call about the law suit, she had had enough of them in the past week to keep her going for the next month.

"Hello, Heartland Ranch, Healing Horses Healing Hearts, Lou speaking", She was beginning to feel like a robot.

"Yes, Lou, it's Georgia here", Lou's lawyer responded, "I just wanted to know about the other horses that you had taken on for work prior to refusing the offer that Julian made."

"We took about two or three other horses that required only light work and only had simple problems, and they were all sent back at least one or two weeks prior to Amy having her baby, And we took them on a month before, Julian had tried scheduling an appointment a week before and Amy said she would inspect the horse if she was feeling up to it, obviously she didn't know she would give birth about a month early."

"Okay, thanks, that's all we need, oh and your chances are looking good Lou, I have to go now but I'll get back to you within the next week maybe", Georgia told her.

"Yeah sure", Lou said as she hung up, "I swear if I had a dollar for every phone call I've had about this law suit I would be a millionaire by now."

"Yeah well, at the rate those lawyers are charging us that wouldn't be such a bad thing", Peter said looking at all the bills for the lawyers just as the phone rang again, Jack sat across from Peter drinking a cup of coffee reading through the news.

"I swear, if it's them again…", Lou trailed off before answering, "Hello, Heartland Ranch, healing horses healing hearts, Lou speaking."

"Hi Lou, it's Ashley here, I just want to know if Blair is planning on keeping the mare and her foal", Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll go see Amy and I'll get back to you maybe today or tomorrow", Lou told Ashley.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Ty, I need to tell you something", Amy said to Ty as they walked along the property, they were a couple of hundred metres from the barn now, a decent distance away from everyone else.

"Yeah?" Ty asked as he grabbed her hand when Lou suddenly approached them.

"Amy, can I ask you something, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Lou asked as she dragged her feet through the long grass.

"No, no, it's fine, you don't mind Ty?" Amy asked, looking into his eyes.

"No, of course not", Ty replied.

"Have you spoken to Blair lately about Penelope and her foal?" Lou queried as they all headed back to Heartland.

"No, actually I probably should sometime soon", Amy said, seemingly deep in thought, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, because we have someone who would like the mare and foal if Blair should choose not to keep it", Lou told them, Amy seemed surprised and Lou answered their non-verbal question, "Ashley wanted to take the mare and her foal so would you be able to talk to Blair sometime soon so I can let Ashley know."

"Yeah, sure I'll talk to her", Amy said with a light smile, about to walk into the barn.

"Thanks", Lou said before hugging her sister and walking off into the house, Amy and Ty continued into the barn to go see the foal.

"So, what was it you were going to tell me before Lou came?" Ty asked, Mallory and Badger had left the young horse by now and were sitting on the front of the house.

"Oh, it's about yesterday", Amy started.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**Cliffhangers! Okay, so one chapter left guys! Yay! Then I can start on the next fanfic in the series and it's going to be epic (of course) Please leave me reviews and I bet you can't wait to hear what Amy has to say. Also, if you absolutely love Heartland and horses (like me!) then you'll love this horse sim game I made, please go and check it out: **_** .com**_


	11. A Ring?

Amy was with Ty again and decided that she needed to talk to him. She found him in the loft folding some of his clothes, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Amy wanted to talk to him so he went and sat on his bed with her.

"What did you want to tell me the other day?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her gently.

"You know the customer I saw about a week ago?" Amy reminded him.

"Yeah, what about them?" Ty questioned as he looked down into her eyes, she gave a half-hearted smile.

"Well, the horse I was working with, it was Zabadago, I don't think the owner knew he said that he picked the horse up from a sale yard for his niece and after he bought him he realised that he wasn't a good horse for his niece so he wanted to sell him again but he had a biting problem so…"Amy trailed off taking a breath, she knew it wasn't the whole truth, she couldn't tell Ty the whole truth.

"So he didn't hurt you or anything?" Ty checked to ensure Amy's safety.

"No, he was a really nice guy", Amy lied.

"Okay, well, I suppose we should let someone in authority know", Ty told her, Amy nodded her head in agreement.

Ty had his hand in the pocket of his jacket and fumbled with the ring, he was going to ask her. Today, maybe, he loved her so much but he wasn't sure if she would be willing to settle down and get married just yet.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"I can't believe my parents!" Mallory complained as she sat next to Badger.

"Why?" Badger queried as he grabbed her hand.

"They want me to come to Nashville to visit them these coming holidays!" Mallory wined as she played with her hair.

"Well, why don't you just go, I mean it'll only be two weeks right?" Badger explained in a calm almost soothing voice.

"I don't want to go, I just met up with you for the first time in I have no idea how long and now they want me to leave, for two weeks!" She elaborated.

"I'll still be here when you get back if that's what you're worried about", Badger told her with a slight smirk.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Lou got out of the car and walked into the house, she was so tired and just wanted to see her daughter. Peter came out to greet her and she smiled, for the second time today.

"So, how did court go", Peter asked, Lou looked at him as she cradled her daughter and allowing a moment of tension to arise before replying to his question.

"We won! The judge said he saw no need to file a law suit against us as we had clearly stated that we would not be able to take in the horse, I was actually kind of surprised, but I am just so glad!" Lou responded, with a beaming smile as she gently pressed her lips to her now sleeping daughter's forehead and placed her in the bed.

"That's great honey", Peter said as he wrapped his arms around her.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ashley was so happy with the news she had been told the other day, she couldn't contain her excitement, she was going to get Blair's foal, Blair had wanted to keep the mare as she needed it for her autistic son. He found a connection with the horse. But agreed that Ashley could keep the foal considering it had been rejected by her mother anyway.

She looked in the mirror and her stomach was starting to form the smallest bump, '_that's my baby in there', _she thought, _'Our baby.'_

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Amy cradled Amber in her arms, she had just roused from her sleep but Amy was doing a good job of soothing her. She smiled as the baby began to allow her eyelids to slowly close forcing her back into a peaceful slumber.

"I've never seen a baby sleep that much", Jack told his granddaughter.

"Well, you've never seen a baby like Amber before", Amy said before handing the sleeping baby to Jack as Ty walked in the door, "What's the news?"

"The authorities said that they found the horse last night after someone had tried to sell him", Ty answered as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"That's great news Ty", Amy said with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I thought so", Ty replied smiling at Amy, "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Yes! You don't mind grandpa?" Amy checked, Grandpa shook his head to say that she would be fine and he would look after Amber, Amy walked out of the house with Ty, it was mid-afternoon and the sun gave the land a golden haze.

Amy walked past Sundance and gave him a cookie before going to see Spartan. The pony whinnied at her, trying to compete for her time and affection but Amy rode and jumped him yesterday so it was Spartan's turn today, still, she couldn't help but feel guilty about not bringing the cheeky little buckskin pony with her so she grabbed a leadrope and decided Sundance could walk alongside them.

Ty tacked up Harley and double checked that the ring was in his pocket before mounting him. Ty smiled when he saw Amy walk out of the barn with Spartan and Sundance.

"What? I couldn't help it! He was giving me his puppy dog eyes!" Amy said with a smile, referring to Sundance

Amy and Ty along with the two horse (and pony) walked to a creek, not far from the jump set that Ty built for Amy all those years ago. They dismounted and Ty unpacked the small picnic basket he had brought, the sky had turned into a golden colour and they both smiled, enjoying the moment.

"So, what caused this spontaneous date Ty?" Amy asked cheekily.

"Well, it's not as Spontaneous as you might think", Ty replied as he reached over and started tickling Amy who started giggling.

"Ty", Amy managed to say between out bursts of laughter, "No, seriously Ty."

"Oh, I just remembered I left something in Harley's saddle bag, could you quickly grab it for me?" Ty said, hoping not to sound too demanding, he needed her to look away for a second and it was now or never.

"Yeah sure", Amy said, almost sounding a slightly confused, she went to look in the saddle bag and found nothing in there, "Ty there's nothing in-" Amy stopped midsentence when she turned around to see Ty on one knee holding a ring, she gasped.

"I forgot that I already grabbed it", Ty said with a cheeky smile, "Amy Fleming, I have loved you for years now and through all the hardships we've been through I know that nothing could ever change our relationship or how we feel for each other, in just the past few years I've known you, you changed my life so much and my world, everything I am is better because of you and that is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Amy, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Amy squealed and got on her knees to kiss and embrace Ty, she couldn't imagine her life without him and she would gladly be his bride.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**Sorry to take so looong for the updates. Please forgive me!**

**Yes, they are engaged I was very disappointed in the show when they never got engaged!**

**Hope you all like it R&R and yes there will be another fanfic after this, I will keep going until I am satisfied with the series!**

**Here is a summary of the next fanfic…**

_Amy is engaged to Ty now and life seems perfect…almost too perfect, but what could be so bad as to make Ty reconsider spending the rest of his life with her?_

**I will try to get the next fanfic up soon! **

**~Toffeelola**


End file.
